clue_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
No Weapons allowed!
No weapons allowed! * Mr. Boddy was getting fed up with people trying to murder him and his other guests, so he decided to hide all of the weapons in the conservatory while his guests were in the lounge. But someone had been spying on Mr. Boddy through the secret passage with human eyes. The eyes belonged to Mrs. White. She saw her employer put all of the weapons under the plants. Mr. Boddy left the room very pleased with himself and decided to see if Mrs. White was in the kitchen making her baked Alaska for the guests, he was wrong. For no sooner after he left. Mrs. White reached under one of the plants and pulled out the revolver. Meanwhile, in the lounge Miss Scarlet was getting very bored watching Colonel Mustard’s presentation on how to clean dueling pistols. She decided to go take the secret passage to the conservatory and see what was going on, when she reached there. She noticed something odd about one of the plants. It seemed to have something silvery under it. Miss Scarlet reached for the silvery thing and pulled out the wrench. At that moment Mrs. Peacock came up from the secret passage and said what’s going on? Mr. Boddy has hidden he weapons in the conservatory plants said Scarlet. How rude! Said Mrs. Peacock, I’ll go warn the others, she reached a hand into the plants and pulled out the gold weapon used for lighting candles and trotted out of the conservatory. Mr. Boddy absentmindedly came out of the kitchen wondering where Mrs. White was. He went into the Dining Room and did not find her there. In the conservatory Mrs. Peacock came back with the following guests: Mr. Green Colonel Mustard Well, said Mr. Green, I now know the news and I will take back what is mine. He took the Rope from the yellow flower, me too said Mustard as he seized the Lead Pipe. In the study, Mrs. White was hiding from Mr. Boddy with the revolver in hand. She was going to say there for hours. She was getting bored and staring twirling the revolver; it bonked her on the head turning her unconscious. Later, Mr. Green, Colonel Mustard, Mrs. Peacock, and Miss Scarlet all found Mr. Boddy murdered in the room where he was last at with the remaining weapon next to him. WHO KILLED MR. BODDY, IN WHAT ROOM AND WITH WHAT WEAPON? Solution: PROFESSOR PLUM in the DINING ROOM with the KNIFE We know that culprit isn’t Scarlet or Peacock, it also cannot be Green or Mustard because they were with Miss Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock. Mrs. White was unconscious. That leaves only the Professor as the culprit, The weapon was determined by the process of elimination because the Rope, Lead Pipe, Wrench, Revolver, were not used by the culprit. Plus we know that the gold weapon Peacock had was the Candlestick and it was the only one used for lighting candles. Unfortunately for the Professor he has stabbed his host’s shirt not his body. Mr. Boddy taught the Professor a lesson by playing dead and making Plum take over